


Language Lesson

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Steve is shy, Tickle fic, Tickling, feet tickling, playful, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve is in a mood to get tickled, but he can’t bring himself to ask Tony to do it. Tony comes up with a solution.





	Language Lesson

“Hey, babe…”

“Hmm?”

“Can you - uuh…”

“Can I what?”

Steve was having a hard time. A really, really hard time. He could feel that his face was burning already. It was just four words. Say it.

“Can you - never mind…” Steve gave up and turned around, leaving Tony working on his holographic screen. And Tony didn’t even look at him. Great.

Steve made it to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed, putting one hand over his eyes in a desperate gesture. It was a pathetic attempt.

It wasn’t a secret that both he and Tony shared a liking for tickling. Maybe at first it was weird, as Tony tried to deny being ticklish with all his stubborn personality, even in the middle of the tickling while he was laughing his head off, while Steve was good at suppressing the ticklish feeling until one of his more sensitive spots was touched and then he broke like a twig, laughing helplessly at the briefest touch. Knowing that they both enjoyed it was a great discovery, something that brought them closer on a level they never experienced with anyone else. But… While surprise pouncing on each other was great, or mutual tickle fights initiated over the smallest things, there was one thing Steve couldn’t handle. He couldn’t ask to be tickled. The words just didn’t want to go through his throat. Ironically, he had no problems with teasing Tony about his ticklishness (Tony curling and giggling while his tummy was being tickled was the most adorable thing ever in Steve’s opinion) or ask his boyfriend tickle related questions and watch him blush, but when it came to him… There was this block in his mind. At this point in their relationship, it should be so easy and Steve didn’t know what he was so nervous about, already knowing that Tony wouldn’t mock or ridicule him. It seemed so unfair that whenever Tony was in a ticklish mood all it took from him was to take Steve’s hand and slide it under his shirt and Steve just knew what that meant. Tony found his way. Steve didn’t. Before he could completely engulf himself in self-pity, there was a warm weight sitting on his hips. He didn’t see, but he could feel a pair of brown eyes piercing through him.

“Hey, so what you wanted to ask?” Tony reminded and Steve grimaced. Damn his boyfriend’s curious nature.

“Nothing,” Steve repeated stubbornly, knowing that he would regret it. Why Tony couldn’t figure it out on his own just like Steve did with him?

“Nothing, huh?” Tony repeated, sounding thoughtful. “Oh well, I guess I will leave you alone, then,” he said and the mattress dipped when Tony left the bed. Steve felt some cold sting prickling his skin. Was this what his life had become? Always teasing but never being teased? Being a switch sometimes sucked, and yes, Steve and Tony both knew the terminology, sometimes maybe going too deep into dark corners of the Internet.

“Hph!” Steve made a sound when someone grabbed his ankles and pulled his feet closer. He removed his hand and saw Tony sitting at the bottom of the bed and holding his feet in his lap, smiling adorably at him.

“So, you gonna ask me?” Tony hummed, lightly tracing his fingertips over the socked soles. The muscles in Steve’s legs jumped involuntarily and his toes curled, but the best was the biggest, twitching smile on his lips. “If that’s too hard to say, maybe you can sign it,” Tony joked, using long strokes over the delicate arches. “Or say it in French. Sometimes speaking in a foreign language can help.”

There was no mean teasing note in Tony’s voice, but a lot of love and understanding. There was a lot of love and understanding in his touch too and Steve was giggling and delighted, enjoying the soft, soothing caress. Just what he needed.

“Or you know what. We speak French a lot as it is, how about we practice some Spanish instead?” Tony said, pulling Steve’s feet closer in his lap. “Asi que, Steve,” Tony started the language lesson, trying to help his boyfriend, “quieres que te haga cosquillas?”

Steve didn’t know it was possible for him to love Tony even more, but there they were. “Si,” he nodded, voice cracking with giggles.

“Ah-ah. I need you to use full sentences. What kind of practice is it, if you use only one word. Let’s try again. Entonces carino, dime - quieres que te haga cosquillas?“

"Si, quiero que me hagas cosquillas,” Steve gave his answer, feeling some heat on his cheeks, but nothing like when he used English. Maybe Tony was up to something.

“Asi te gusta o quieres que lo haga mas intenso?” Tony continued to speak Spanish, lightly scratching the edges and using his thumbs to brush over the soles. The way Steve curled his toes and giggled heartily was unfairly cute.

“Yeah, keep tickling like that, babe,” Steve breathed out between his laughter, this time in English, feeling courageous enough. God, he loved that man.

Tony stopped for only half of a second, surprised with hearing Steve use the t word in their native tongue. He smiled to himself and continued the soft caress, his smile growing as he looked at his boyfriend’s laughing and serene face, his eyes closed shut. Beautiful. But still, Steve broke the rules.

“You were supposed to answer it in Spanish.”

“YP!” Steve jolted on the bed when ten fingers dug into his arches, going rampant on his feet. “HA! TOHHAHAHANY!”

Tony, being the good teacher, laughed and held the wriggling feet in a tighter hold, using blunt fingernails to reaaallly dig into the soft soles. Steve was laughing and rolling on the bed and reached for the pillow, tossing it as his boyfriend, but Tony only laughed and ducked away from it. And the lesson continued.

**Author's Note:**

> translation, thanks to mangakats.tumblr.com!
> 
> Asi que, Steve, quieres que te haga cosquillas? - So, Steve, do you want to get tickled?
> 
> Si - Yes
> 
> Entonces carino, dime - quieres que te haga cosquillas? - So, honey, tell me - do you want to get tickled?
> 
> Si, quiero que me hagas cosquillas - Yes, I want you to tickle me
> 
> Asi te gusta o quieres que lo haga mas intenso? - Do you like it this way or should I go more intense?


End file.
